1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape recording device, and particularly to a portable type tape recording device, such as for example a miniature tape recorder, having a main module adapted to be coupled with an adapter so as to be capable of recording and reproducing functions.
2. Description of Prior Art
Recently, a trend has developed toward utilization of miniature stereo tape recorders for personal use with stereo headphones.
Such stereo tape recorders include cassettes tape recorders utilizing compact cassette tapes and ultraminiature size tape recorders of the type utilizing micro-cassette tapes.
Such a cassette stereo tape recorder produces excellent stereo sounds, since compact cassette tapes recorded with stereo sounds of good quality are readily available. By contrast, the ultraminiature tape recorder uses micro-cassette tapes on which stereo sounds are recorded which cannot be expected to produce excellent stereo quality sounds since an ultraminiature tape recorder involves relatively new technology and neither the hardware nor software for recording stereo sounds of high quality as yet been sufficiently developed.
However, the ultraminiature tape recorder is advantageous in that is literally so small that it can be carried in a pocket. Therefore, both motor and flywheel of very small size are used for the ultraminiature tape recorder. Accordingly, excellent stereo sounds cannot be readily enjoyed, because there occurs an appreciable feeling of nonuniform rotation in the tape recorder, when music recorded directly on a micro-cassette tape is reproduced by the tape recorder itself or through a high-fidelity reproducing system or the like.